Perte tragique
by Magalique
Summary: Avec beaucoup de retard, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de ma fic!!!!! pleurez pas je vous pris!!!! Lisez et laissez moi une Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Perte Tragique  
  
« Cher Sirius Que faire? Que faire? Je me poserais toujours la question. Pourquoi ait tu si beau? Si attentionné, pourquoi veut tu toujours être avec moi chaque soir de pleine lune? Pourquoi je. je t'aime? Même dans mes penser, j'ai du mal a l'avouer. Oh! Je sais, tu est parti a Godric Hollow hier soir, je sais que tu ne reviendra pas. Tu est maintenant, un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Est-ce toi qui a trahi Lily et James? Est-ce toi qui a tuer Peter? Oh! Sirius dis moi que ce n'est pas toi et je te croirais sans poser de questions. Dans deux jours j'irais au funérailles de Lily et James, dans quatre, a ceux de Peter. Sirius a tu trahi ton meilleur ami? Va tu me tuer, moi aussi, si tu parviens a te sortir de la? Un jour, il faudra que j'aille te rejoindre. J'ai inciter mes meilleurs amis a faire quelque chose d'illégales.  
  
Sirius, je me répète, est-ce toi le traite? Il ne reste que toi, mais en même temps, je n'y crois pas. Je n'ai pas trahis James et Lily, Peter a jurer avant de mourir qu'il ne les avaient pas trahis. Alors, tu connais Voldemort? Sirius, comment a tu pu faire ça a ton meilleur ami? Sirius je t'en pris dit moi que ce n'est pas toi. . .  
  
Cette lettre n'a aucun but, je voulais juste que tu sache comme ça peu être difficile d'être le seul Maraudeur. Sirius, je voulais te dire, que tout est fini de notre amitié. . .  
  
Adieu  
  
Remus J. Lupin »  
  
  
  
Remus plias sa lettre et l'attachas a la patte de son hibou avant de le regarder partir. Il s'accouda sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il regardais les fenêtres fermer, vide de la maison d'a coté, celle que son ¨ami ¨Sirius Black avais habiter depuis leur sortis de l'école. Contrairement a eux, James et Lily étaient partis a Godric Hollow, a cause de l'impitoyable Lord Voldemort, maintenant détruis a jamais, les recherchaient pour une raison déclarer « inconnue ». Remus lui savais très bien pour quelle raison Voldemort cherchais les Potter.  
  
-C'est parce que tu est puissant! Avais dit un jours Remus a James.  
  
Les Potter ne méritaient pas de mourir. Leurs fils Harry, donc Sirius en étais le parrain, avais survécut. Personne ne savait comment le jeune Harry avais survécut tout en détruisant Lord Voldemort. Ceci restais un mystère aux yeux de la communauté des sorciers et mages. Remus les yeux fixés sur le fenêtre de la chambre de Sirius ne bougeas pas lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.  
  
-Remus? Cette voix, cette voix résonnas longtemps dans sa tête avant qu'il ne se décide a regarder la personne qui l'avais appeler, c'étais Albus Dumbledore.  
  
* * * Coucher sur son nouveau lit, coucher dans sa nouvelle « demeure » pour l'éternité. Les mains sur la nuque, il regardais le plafond comme si il y voyais une intérêt soudaine.  
  
-Black! Ta une lettre!  
  
Sirius se levas et pris la lettre que ses nouveaux gardiens lui tendaient. Il ouvrit la lettre et ses yeux s'ouvrit très grand lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de son ami. Ses expressions changeas du tout au tout. Il passa de surpris a triste et de triste a furieux. Pour finir de furieux a complètement démoli. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit de pierre et il se mis a sangloter. Ses larmes tombas sur son lit froid. Il n'avais plus d'amis. . .  
  
Pendant les six jours suivant, il ne dit pas un mot. Il avais décider de faire son deuil dans le silence, en faite, il ne parlerais plus jamais.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus avais passer tout son temps libre a contempler les fenêtres clos de la maison de son « amis ». Il venais de recevoir un message de la prison disait que Sirius Black avais reçut sa lettre. Il pris un rouleau de parchemin, sa plume et une bouteille d'encre.  
  
« Cher Sirius  
  
J'espère que la prison n'est pas trop pitoyable, je sais, j'avais écrit « Adieu ». Mais depuis, je ne cesse de penser au années a Poudlard, le jours ou nous nous sommes rencontrer tous les quatre, le jours ou vous aviez découvert que j'étais un loup-garou. Srius, c'étais horrible les funérailles de Lily, james et Peter. A celui des Potter Dumbledore a lu un texte, je m'en souvient comme si c'étais hier. . .  
  
« -Une horrible tragédie a détruis une famille formidable et unis. Reposez en paix Lily et James. . . »  
  
C'étais vraiment trop fort pour lui. A ceux de Peter, il a simplement dis qu'il étais mort en héros. Le ministère a donner a sa mère dans une petite boite le seul membre qui restais de lui après ton « attaque », son doigt. Peter a été décorer de l'ordre de merlin première classe. Sirius, tu savais que Harry vis chez la s?ur de lily, Pétunia? J'aurais bien aimé le prendre avec moi, mais je ne suis ni son parrain ni un membre de sa famille même si j'étais un de tes bons amis de James.  
  
Pour en revenir a la raison pour la quelle je t'écris cette « dernière lettre », je voulais que tu sache que toute les personnes présente aux deux funérailles pleuraient et te maudissaient.  
  
Je t'écris cette « dernière lettre » avant que tu ne perdre la raison, les gardiens d'Azkaban ont un très grand pouvoir!  
  
Si tu pouvais me répondre, j'aimerais bien . . .  
  
Adieu, de nouveau. . .  
  
Remus J. Lupin »  
  
Il plias la lettre, il la mis dans une enveloppe et écrivit : « Pour Sirius Black, cellule 3553 »  
  
Il attachas la lettre aux pattes de son hibou avant de le regarder partir.  
  
* * *  
  
A suivre!!!!!! Je suis rendu la pour l'écrire!!! Alors a suivre!!!!!!! Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite!!!! Le prochain chapitre seras le dernier et finiras avec Sirius ou Remus!! Je ne sais plus ou mon inspiration va me mener!!  
  
Bye bye -XxX- Magalique, Britany . . . 


	2. Lune

Chapitre 2 Lune  
  
Sirius, toujours couché sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur la lettre de son ami.  
  
-Black, courrier!  
  
Sirius se leva et ramassa la lettre que ses gardiens avaient jetée par terre. Il l'a lue et se remit à pleurer. Il tira un morceau de parchemin de son lit, il avait le droit d'écrire.  
  
« Remus, merci de m'avoir écrit et non je ne vais pas te tuer si je sors d'ici. Si tu veux mon avis, je n'en sortirai jamais. J'aurais aimé aller aux funérailles de Lily et James, mais pas ceux de Peter. Remus, me croirais-tu si je te disais que ce n'est pas moi le traître? Non, je sais que tu ne me croirais jamais, mais pourtant c'est vrai, je ne connais pas Voldemort, à part qu'il est un pauvre crétin. Remus, je t'en pris, tu es mon ami, crois-moi, seulement cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Au moins je pourrais mourir rejoindre mon meilleur ami et Lily en paix. Remus je t'en pris crois-moi et je sourirai dans ma mort. Je suis déjà mort, ma vie est finie depuis que James est mort. Remus va tu t'occuper de Harry pour moi? Moi qui suis mort, occupe-toi de Harry pour James, pour Lily, pour Harry . . .  
  
Remus je n'ai pas tué tous ces moldus. Je n'ai pas tué Peter et jamais je ne te tuerais, crois-moi, tu m'as dit que tu me croirais. . .  
  
Je veux sortir d'ici avant que je ne meurs réellement. Ca ne me fait rien d'être ici Remus, je ne veux, pas vivre ailleurs seul et traité comme un traître, non je ne veux pas. Je préfère mourir petit à petit ici que dehors et voir tes yeux glacials, jamais tu ne me pardonneras pour ce que je n'ai pas fait, tout est de ma faute . . .  
  
Laisse-moi mourir  
  
Adieu!  
  
Sirius Black »  
  
Sirius se leva et s'accota sur les barreaux de sa prison.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda son surveillant.  
  
-Lettre à envoyer! Dit seulement Sirius en montrant la lettre tout en le regardant d'un regard noir comme ses cheveux. Des mèches rebelles lui tombent sur la figure en lui donnant l'air d'un fou furieux.  
  
Son gardien se leva de sa chaise, marcha lentement vers le bras tendu au travers des barreaux. Le gardien lui arracha la lettre des mains. Sirius laissa tomber son bras, mais resta accoté aux barreaux. Le gardien attacha la lettre aux pattes au hibou voyageur.  
  
-Pour Remus Lupin? Demanda le gardien.  
  
-Ouais! Dit simplement Sirius.  
  
Le gardien répéta le nom au hibou et celui-ci s'envola et disparu du champ de vision de Sirius. Il se retourna, il monta sur son lit et regarda la pleine lune au dehors.  
  
" Douce chose qui rit Toujours tu as su me dépérir Comme un simple loup-garou Chaque soir ou tu es présente Ronde comme une perle Mais aussi cruelle que la mort Moi, moi je hurlais Tes créatures maudites M'ont emmenées Sous ton charme Moi qui t'aimait Dans mon enfance Maintenant je te hais "  
  
Sirius pensait au poème que Remus avais écrit. Chaque soir il le récitait comme une prière avant de dormir. Sirius contemplait la lune. Au travers des rayons, une larme fut éclairée par la lune cruelle.  
  
* * *  
  
Dans la pénombre de la pièce, seul, les rayons de la pleine lune reflètent dans les yeux du monstre qui se récitait sa prière lunaire. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes, le loup-garou continuait de fixer la lune de ses yeux méchants. Il se récitait sans cesse sa prière lunaire pour faire fuir celle- ci dans les rayons du soleil.  
  
* * *  
  
Les yeux grands ouverts, mais pourtant si innocents, Harry Potter regardait la lune à travers les rideaux de sa chambre de bébé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il y vit le visage triste de son parrain à la fenêtre de sa prison et il y vit aussi le loup-garou hurlant à la lune. Il ferma les yeux et les réouvrit, les visages avaient disparus, ces visages qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais. Car sous le même toit vit son oncle et sa tante, ils se sont promis de lui cacher ce monde de magie. Dans l'écho des voix mélangées de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, Harry entend les seules paroles qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais. . .  
  
" Douce chose qui rit Toujours tu as su me dépérir Comme un simple loup-garou Chaque soir ou tu es présente Ronde comme une perle Mais aussi cruelle que la mort Moi, moi je hurlais Tes créatures maudites M'ont emmenées Sous ton charme Moi qui t'aimait Dans mon enfance Maintenant je te hais "  
  
La prière lunaire qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. . .  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà!!! Ma fic est terminée!!!!! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je dis merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Merci du fond du c?ur!! Voulez-vous que j'écrive une autre fic avec mes personnages préférés?  
  
XxX  
  
Magalique, Britany. . . 


End file.
